


Setting up

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Setting up

An au where Barney wants his brother to be happy and laura sets Clint up with Natasha.


End file.
